Iron Dominion Takeover
The Iron Dominion Takeover was an event that occurred on the planet Mobius on the year 3237 in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by Archie Comics. Within these series of events, the Iron Dominion gained complete control over the Eggman Empire with the aid of the evil genius Snively right after his maniacal uncle Dr. Eggman lost to Sonic the Hedgehog during the Invasion of the Eggdome strike-out battle between the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix against the Eggman Empire and Dark Egg Legion. The Iron Dominion then conquered New Mobotropolis after a series of strike-outs against the Freedom Fighters, namely Sonic. This event has became the longest saga in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series, taking 12 issues of the regular Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and 4 issues for its spin-off comic Sonic Universe. History Prelude During the "Mobius • Moebius Clash", Dr. Eggman had sent out Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge out to take care of Sonic the Hedgehog and his Moebius counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog. Unfortunately, both of the units were destroyed by their organic counterparts, thus upon hearing this, Snively Robotnik, had called to last resorts and accessed the Egg Network to contact the Eggman Empire's Grandmasters for their check-ups. He came across one Grandmaster named Regina Ferrum, who is known to all as the Iron Queen, one of the 2 founding leaders of the Iron Dominion in the Dragon Kingdom, who Snively quickly fell in love with, in spite of the fact she is married to her unsuspecting husband named Jun Kun, who is better known as the Iron King. He then set up plans after Eggman's fall. The Eggman Empire was about to fall badly. Sonic had led the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix to New Megaopolis inside the Eggdome to prepare a strike-out attack inside. Sonic had come across all odds and defeated Eggman's last resort, the Egg Tarantula. When Eggman had lost, the doctor went to the brick of insanity. Snively had then told Sonic after defeating Eggman that he now has to deal with him. And thus, the Freedom Fighters had won. They assumed the Second Robotnik War was over and done with. Little did they realize that Snively had called reinforcements. He then introduced the Iron Queen, the Iron King, and their Iron Dominion to the Eggman Empire after their arrival via the Iron Blimp, taking over the entire empire behind Eggman's back. Warnings of an Invasion Days after Eggman's defeat, the citizens of New Mobotropolis, along with Sonic and Sally Acorn, go to the New Mobotropolis Coliseum to watch the newest concert by the Forget Me Knots. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting alarms the citizens. This is caused by Monkey Khan, who was getting on to the Freedom Fighters for not finishing the fight between Eggman and them. Sonic, recognizing the same Monkey Khan he encounter years ago. Sonic goes up to attack him, and the two begin to fight in front of the citizens. Meanwhile, Espio the Chameleon notices the lighting marks and heads towards the coliseum. He alarms NICOLE about the lighting strikes, but he suddenly detects a spear coming towards him. This was none other than Lightning Lynx, who immediately tells Espio that the Clan Wars are over and that they need to report to their respective tribes, as Lightning is from the Raiju Clan while Espio is from the Shinobi Clan. NICOLE, confused, asks Espio what's going on, but he leaves with Lightning, having strange doubts about what is to come. Meanwhile, in the coliseum, Sonic and Monkey Khan recognize each other and they hit each other with no hesitation. Sally however stops the fight and begins to grip at the two for fighting. Khan then tells Sally that the war is not over, as the Freedom Fighters only stop the ringleader, not the actual empire, therefore someone else could have taken over. Khan tells the king of New Mobotropolis, Elias Acorn, that the Iron Queen and her tyrannical kingdom have taken over the empire. Elias tells Antoine D'Coolette to gather up the Council of Acorn to discuss the recent events, but Khan grips on them for doing that when Eggman was still around, and it did not work. Sonic is excited for another adventure, but Sally agrees with Khan and that they must contact the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters. Khan, glum, then tells them that they are gone. Category:Villainous Events Category:Oppression Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Villainous Symbolism